1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper neck and head support in the form of a pillow for the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a pillow made typically of a fabric cover stuffed with a compliant soft material is known in the prior art. Conventional pillows generally provide a soft cushion on which to place the head of an infant, child, or adult while resting or sleeping, either in bed, or on upholstered furniture in which case the pillow s typically have a permanent fabric cover. Additionally, positional specific pillows have been heretofore devised and utilized fix the purpose of supporting the head and neck of people.